


The Atlas Corporation

by blackeskimo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeskimo/pseuds/blackeskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Voldemort has passed. Choosing to spread his wings beyond wizarding world embracing his potential and power. Seeking to establish himself as one of the world's mightiest in the twilight of the age of heroes It's a brave new world and the Master of Death wants it to survive. Atlas Corp. is born with Harry Potter at its helm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atlas Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This story is entirely for fun. What's a plot? I will shamelessly abuse every cliché, steal, kill, bestow insane abilities, AU characters, rewrite the law and logic as I see fit. It shall mostly focus on the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However I am 150% open to suggestions, you have an idea of a character that would be fun, pm me. Especially villains. Everything from the Marvel and HP universe is fair game. DC female characters if you can make a case for them, I don't know much about that verse. I shall also be shamelessly ripping plenty of weaponry from the Halo verse's ODST, no Spartans or Forerunners. Had to draw the line somewhere. If your head is hurting by the time your done reading I'm happy. If you want something less crazy I invite you to check out my other stories. Harry is not invincible, he's somewhere between Thor and Thanos power level wise. He doesn't usually use such power levels, as higher beings will sense him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking on the damaged Viaduct after Voldemort's death

"Why didn't it work for him? The Elder Wand?" Hermione asked.

"It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape, he thought the Wand would become his, but the thing is, the Wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night at the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on, the Wand answered to him, until... the other night, when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor."

With a look of awe Ron asked, "So that means..."

"It's mine."

"What do you reckon we should do with it?"

"We?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'd be invincible."

"It's Harry's Ronald. He is the one that fought Voldemort, he disarmed Malfoy."

Harry, after thinking for a moment, breaks the Wand in two. Suddenly smoke billows out of the wand and when it cleared Harry was gone.

"You'd dare destroy my wand mortal? The Oracle may have yet spoken the truth. The Marked Warrior shall bring about the destruction of the Hallow. Voldemort chose poorly that day. None of that matters now. A greater destiny awaits."

Harry suddenly felt afraid for the first time since he'd begun his journey. For the voice that he heard shook him to his very core, it belonged to no mortal.

Die, Harry.... Let go and embrace death, release thy mortal coil...

"What in the name of Merlin ..." Harry whispered. "The elder wand..."

Death gave a dry laugh and Harry felt the pull on his very soul as he was yanked up off the ground.

Let go, Harry... Death hissed in his ear.

Harry glared at the daunting being...and pushed himself to his feet.

"Harry," the old man said. "Look at me."

Harry looked. He hadn't noticed it before. It was the old man who had been described in the story of the three brothers, but it couldn't be, right?

"You...." Harry gasped. "Who are you..?"

"I am your savior, Harry- and, your greatest enemy. I am the Harbinger of doom, The Ender Of Lives, The Reaper Of Kings, Destroyer of Worlds, The Last, but for this conversation you may refer to me simply as Death."

"You lie," Harry spat.

The old man smiled.

"Never the astute one, eh Harry," he said. Then he lay a single finger on Harry's arm, "Feel my power."

Harry sat up, clenching his teeth at the pain shooting up through his right arm, his body unable to handle the power of the cosmic entity. He would fight this man if he had to. He might be magically weak at the moment, but he hadn't survived Voldemort to die now.

"What...what do you want from me?" Harry asked him. Perhaps if he could lure the man into thinking he was weak...

The man chuckled amiably.

"Look here, Harry," he said and pulled out three gray objects from his robes. The objects were shrouded in darkness. Then as it cleared Harry saw them for what they were. The Deathly Hollows.

"What deception is this?" Harry demanded.

"The best kind," the old man said. "If you think you have finished your quest, Harry, you are sorely mistaken. I had planned to grant a boon to the one who managed to gather my Hallows, but you arrogant mortal tried to DESTROY ONE!" Harry found himself once again blown down to his knees.

Harry struggled to his feet.

The old man tilted the hand that held the Hallows so that they one at a time fell onto the ground. The resurrection stone, the wand, the cloak. With a wave of the old man's hand they all slammed into Harry disappearing into his body, a glowing gold tattoo appearing just over his heart and a similar black one on his right wrist. The tattoo was of a symbol some would recognize as the mark of the Hallows.

"What have you done to me"

The old man frowned.

"Hm, perhaps you need a lesson in manners boy. You won't need them any longer, there essence is part of you and ties you to me."

"I don't want to be tied to you! I'm finally free of Fumbledore and Tom 'Daddy Issues' Riddle and already someone else is trying to tie me down!"

"You may think you are special because the fates chose you, but you are a worthless mortal, you will learn your place. The dark has been entrenched there for centuries, many of which managed some form or another of bastardized immortality. No mere human is allowed to live forever, the minds can't handle it and they dissolve into madness. That is unless, like you, they have my blessing."

"Tom's reach extended far beyond those that showed up at the battle of Hogwarts. Luckily you destroying his soul jars caused him to prematurely play his hand. Your people celebrate thinking all is well yet your ministry is in shambles and few understand how fragile your world is. I have blessed you with a silver of my power, and you shall carry out the task I am about to set forth."

"And if I don't"

"I shall drag every Potter to have ever lived soul back from the afterlife and all the living souls you care about to the Prison of the Damned in the 9th circle of hell and personally torture them for an eternity as you watch. There they will learn where the inspiration for the Old Testament was," Death said with a smile that was the picture of innocence and purity eerily graced its face. "Do you accept?"

"Not like that's much of a choice but yes"

Everything in Harry's world flickered black for a few moments. As his vision cleared, he noticed that he no longer needed glasses and his eyesight had improved to what he was sure was superhuman levels and there was the most strange wand he had ever seen in his hand. It appeared to be made of some unholy black alloy that sucked was so dark it seemed to suck in all light around it. No special markings upon it, just a solid foot long tube.

"What do you know about power Harry?" Death asked.

"It's something I lack in this world."

A chuckle was the response he received.

"Very true. Yet from a young age I felt a yearning in you. The thirst was there, a desire to have the power to get away from the Dursley's. Power to resist your cousin. Power to make your own decisions. Yet you attempted to ignore the desire when you went to Hogwarts, and a craving built up in you. Why limit yourself to your family when the wizarding world is at your feet for the taking.

"I have no desire to be another Voldemort."

"You miss my point. I feel it in you. You despise people taking advantage of you, yet that's exactly what will happen if you attempt to refuse me. They will shuffle you into the Auror Corps where you will be held firmly under the Ministry's thumb. There is no one left to protect you in this world of yours; Bones is dead, Snape is dead, McGonagall is a doormat most of the time, Dumbledore is dead, the Lupins are dead, your friends have no political power. Only you can save yourself There have always been power centers in the Wizarding world. Wizards of extraordinary ability to whom other's gravitated like a moth to a flame. Admittedly many of them haven't been the most stable of individuals, I'm sure you've noticed the wizarding world lacks in common sense and has a strong penchant for oddities. Each and every generation has had one such wizard. Most recently it would be the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Prior to his rise was Gellert Grindelwald. Even further back Alphard Black, didn't you ever wonder how the Black family acquired its monumental wealth?"

"Never really occurred to me to question it, everyone keeps saying their old money."

"Hmm. Reasonable. All these wizards were equally revered and feared. Albus realized Gellert's overt methods of exercising his power was flawed, hence why he choose to become the Headmaster of the most prestigious and influential school in the country. Shaping the minds and magic of consecutive generations to his vision of the world. There was no need for him to become Minister of Magic when a puppet like Fudge was in charge. From a comfortable seat at Hogwarts he was shaping the social fabric of Wizarding Society and avoiding all the tedious administrative work."

"You do have a point there. I remember Hagrid mentioning the former minister called him for advice all the time."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has taken control of what personal is left of the Ministry and is attempting to take back the building. It has been a day and it's a good time for your reappearance. First go to Gringotts and claim the Peverell family headship, show them the mark on your wrist. In the 12th century, the father of the three Peverell brothers took over the gold trade from the Empire of Ghana before his demise when he headed east and joined Genghis Khan's campaign. You will find enough gold and muggle currency in those vaults to buy off the entire wizarding world several times over. Luckily for you Voldemort in his rage killed all the Goblins who know you were the one to break into Bellatrix's vault so you shan't have a problem there.

"Thank Voldemort for small favors, I was concerned that maybe a ...problem"

"More than you know. Nevertheless with my power, you shall eclipse all in terms of sheer power. You have one directive from me be great, the preeminent and exalted figure of your line. You have power and in your friends and the DA you have followers. There are many more ready to follow your lead if you know to reach them. Dumbledore had prepared the stage for to put Kingsley himself in the position of power. Fortunately for you, his premature death lead him to make one small but crucial mistake. He never in informed any of his 'associates' who they were expected to follow. His personal 'lessons' he gave you can easily be used to get them to see you as his chosen heir, the inordinate amount of interest he took in you will only aid that belief. The world is yours for the taking Harry Potter do not disappoint.

"I understand."

"You'll reappear in the Ministry Atrium, it's empty so don't worry about being disturbed. I do not expect us to meet again for a very long time. Now begone."

 

* * *

 

\- - - - - Atlas - - - - -

 

* * *

 

The Atrium of the Ministry of Magic was quiet for the first time since the second rise of Voldemort. The once busy center of wizard politics, an institution that had grown and evolved since the enactment of the Statue of Secrecy, was eerily deserted. Where once stood Fountain of Magical Brethren was now Umbridge's half destroyed Magic is Might monument. Not to say it had been abandoned, were on to enter the Department of Magical Law Enforcement they would find it a literal nest of commotion, everyone out to try to accomplish some mission or another. Kingsley Shacklebolt had stepped in and taken control of the Ministry after the collapse of the previous administration. The day following the Battle of Hogwarts Kingsley had pressured Harry into accompanying him to the Ministry as he wrangled control of it under pretenses of he needed new scenery away from somewhere he'd seen so much lost. Conveniently forgetting the Ministries consistent attempts to discredit him since the Triwizard tournament. In hindsight, he didn't believe they had ever considered him to be more than an instrument of convenience.

Silently Harry disapparated and reappeared in Diagon Alley. It was still fairly abandoned, he figured the Daily Prophet hadn't gone out yet and the wizarding world wasn't yet aware of the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. With that thought, he made his way to the imposing white

marble building.

As he stepped onto the floor of Gringotts the guards inclined their heads slightly to him. He headed up to a free Goblin and gave a small cough to announce his presence. Instead of the goblin's usual glare toward everyone, unhappy to be there, he quickly got down from his stood and came to the front to bow to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he said quietly. "I'll collect a private advisor for you," he said, quickly heading into the backrooms of Gringotts.

Harry didn't really think he needed one. He only wanted to claim what was in the vault. Gold was gold, no need to go into the vaults. Plus he didn't know much about finance so he was content letting them continue managing it as they had been.

A goblin advisor came rushing up to Harry a few seconds later with the goblin following behind him. He bowed slightly. "Mr. Potter, how may we help you today" he greeted.

"I need to claim a vault."

"Old or new vault?" Alan asked.

Well I'm guessing it must be quite old, the family has been around for a long time," Harry told him, staring down at the mark on his wrist.

The goblin's eyes widened as he saw the mark, 'Osiris mark, touched by his power as well!' he mumbled under his breath. "I see! You meant an entirely different vault then the ones you own. May I assume it is the Peverell vault? Do you wish to visit it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. No, I do not. Only claim it, I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes sir, the process for old families is fairly simple. If the ring accepts you're the new head. I'll fetch it and the Potter one while I'm at it please wait a moment."

Harry turned to the remaining Goblin teller and asked,"How much gold do I actually have?"

The creepiest grin Harry had ever witnessed spread on the Goblins face, "Simply put, more than you could ever spend and enough to make Croesus green with envy. It would take a few weeks to get you an actual number. Your vaults did merit their own subbasement after all."

"Figures..."

"That is an overwhelming amount of money, I suggest you learn how to wield it, or find someone you trust to do so. The holding of the Potter, Peverell, and Black families will be consolidated, it will take awhile, though, we will reach out to you once it's done."

"Understandable."

20 minutes later Harry left the bank with two new rings, a Gringotts credit card, bottomless pouch and a hell of a lot more money than he ever had before in his life.

 

* * *

 

\- - - - - Atlas - - - - -

 

* * *

 

Harry reappeared standing on a country lane. In the distance, he could see the crooked silhouette of his favorite magical building in the world: the Burrow. He knew his friends would be worried about the disappearing act he pulled, yet his spirits could not help but lift at the sight of it. The Burrow has been restored after Bellatrix attack, yet if one knew what to look for you could still see the scorched earth in some.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice he recognized as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself or I start hexing!"

"It's me, Harry."

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, curvy and wearing a maroon sundress. It seemed the stress of the war had

"Harry, dear! Goodness. Sorry, you gave me a fright, still a bit tense after everything. We were worried, we didn't know what happened to you after the battle! Ronald and Hermione said you disappeared. Everyone is out at the moment but do come in."

"Ahh, sorry about that I had to go to get to Gringotts, it was rather time sensitive.

Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone. A dark-skinned man was sitting at the table finishing up his dinner.

"Hello, Harry," he said, "congratulations on your victory, well I'd better be off," he said quickly, standing up and pulling his cloak around his shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and meal Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Harry courteously,

"I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to deal with at the Ministry, seems like nothing gets done if someone isn't there to hold their hands," said Kingsley, not before shaking Harry's hand. " 'Night ""

Kingsley hurried past Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, he turned on the spot and vanished

Making his way up to Fred and George's former room, figuring his friends wouldn't return sooner than later and find him at the home. The previous day's exertion finally caught up to Harry as he fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke Harry. He could see the moon high in the sky and a tray of food on the desk. He figured Mrs. Weasley had let him sleep to recover. Suddenly another knock at the door and a muffled "Harry, you awake? Can I come in for a moment?" It was Ginny, feeling the briefest flash of nervousness, Harry welcomed Ginny into the room. she entered joining Harry on the bed. Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "it's nice to have you back, I missed you when you were away, and now Voldemort's gone..."

"I missed you too, I didn't want you to be in any additional danger due to me."

"So there is nothing stopping us being together right. Most of the death eaters are dead. Those who aren't are too scared to show their faces or in ministry custody."

"Ginny..." He began, "I do care for you deeply, maybe even love you. I get the feeling though that everyone is just waiting for us to get married. You're the only person I've ever had a relationship with and we dated for less than a year, I'm not anywhere near to being ready for that. I'm not saying I wouldn't want to, but I need some freedom, sow some wild oats you know."

"Harry. I don't care what or who you do as long as you let me be yours, screw what other people think, you just killed Voldemort no one will dare say anything. We're together, ok?" she whispered. Harry stared back at her wondering how he'd never gotten to see this side off her before and replied "ok." Then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than fire whiskey. Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair then she began taking off her till she was only in their clad in bra and panties. "I put a silencing charm on the room, no one is here, no one will know." She kissed Harry passionately able to feel his rock hard cock through his pants. She was slightly startled by his girth and size. She sensually whispered, "do you want to fuck" and he nodded yes. She told him "I need your cock." In short order, his cock when fully erect stood at an eye-popping nine and a half inches long. The shaft was beautifully smooth, fat and pale in color while the head was a nice helmet shape. His balls were also large, around the size of a medium sized orange and were perfectly round in shape. Harry had discovered the pleasures of sex in his 5th year he had shagged a 6th year Cho Chang. Sometimes he felt bad for having taken advantage of the clearly emotionally unstable girl, yet she had been the one to initiate every encounter so he didn't dwell on it too much. It was then that he had discovered that as well as being blessed with a large cock, he also possessed a great sexual stamina, something the girl had no complaints about. Harry pulled down his jean and white boxers in one go so that his hard cock sprang free. 

"O….my…God," whispered Ginny in slight awe followed by her silently mouthing the word wow. Harry gave a triumphant smirk as he kicked his trousers away and stood with his feet apart, hands on hips, naked in front of Ginny.

"That's certainly an impressive looking dick," she said as she licked her lips slightly in longing.

'It's all yours tonight,' said Harry

She gave him an excited grin before suddenly reaching around her back and removing her bra.

"Wow…," said Harry breathlessly as he looked at her breasts. Ginny's tits were wonderfully round and pale. Her light pink areolas were puffy in nature which made her nipples look beautifully suckable. Just as Harry could feel his pulse quicken, Ginny then quickly bent over and removed her panties. She giggled at the sight of Harry's cock twitching slightly with excitement as he looked down at their pussies. She had a small, tight looking pussy with a thin strip of red hair above it.

Harry smiled as she walked sexily towards him and pushed him into a seated position on his large, plush bed. Ginny immediately dropped to her knees and began to work longingly on Harry's hard dick. After a while off kissing she starts to lick the tip of his cock. Then she began to lick the shaft while simultaneously stroking him. Eventually frustrated by her teasing him, Harry grabbed her head and told her, "stop teasing and put this cock in that mouth." Ginny started with just the tip and slowly worked her way down his shaft. His cock was just too big for her to get it all down. She had probably 5 inches in mouth and plenty still had plenty of room to keep a hand on his shaft jerking off while she sucked.

'Mmm that's it, suck it luv,' groaned Harry as Ginny worked him. 'Mmmpf…..mmmmpf…mmmmpf,' moaned Ginny holding his attention firmly with each thrust of her head, she engulfed more and more of Harry's thick, long cock. Harry looked down happily at Ginny, who looked up into his eyes with her mouth full of his cock.

'Good girl,' sighed Harry as he grabbed hold of her long ponytail and began to pull and push her head along his cock.

'Ahh fuck yes,' groaned Harry loudly as his cock gave an excited twitch inside Ginny's small, wet mouth.

Harry continued to guide Ginny's head up and down along his cock as she flicked her long tongue over Harry's rock hard shaft. Harry moaned even louder when began to pull and suck harder. After a few more moments, Harry released Ginny's hair and flopped back onto the bed so that his legs still overhung the edge of the bed.

After around ten minutes of continuous sucking, Harry halted and helped her onto the bed

They shared a long, dirty kiss as Harry lowered his hand to her pussy and began to rub his hand over her moist lips. Ginny opened her mouth wider and let Harry's and her own tongues begin to wrestle ferociously in her mouth.

'Ooo my,' moaned Ginny in pleasure as they finally broke away from their kiss. Harry by now was thrusting two of his fingers deeply and quickly into Ginny's tight pussy, causing her to sigh out loud in pleasure. In a loving movement, Harry lowered his head to her sizeable breasts and began to suck ravenously on her puffy nipples. Ginny rubbed her fingers through Harry's hair as he did this, adoring the feel of Harry sucking and biting on her breast. Harry then quickly went to her other tit and began sucking on that like a baby, filling his mouth with Ginny's round breast.

Harry felt a hand grab hold of his shaft and begin to rub swiftly along it. With a moan, Harry finally released Ginny's tit from his mouth, which bounced back into position as he let her continue to jack off his cock.

'I think it's time my cock gets to know what your pussy feels like,' said Harry eagerly as he pounced on top of the slender Ginny, pinning her down on the bed.

'Mmmmm, fuck me hard big boy,' groaned Ginny as she spread her legs wide, giving Harry access to her quivering pussy. Harry swiftly took hold of his dick and began to tap it on the outside of Ginny's moist lips, letting flecks of her juices coat his already wet cock. Finally feeling her entrance was, Harry promptly bucked his hips forward, so that his fat, nine and a half inch cock plunged into Ginny's tight pussy.

'Ahhhh that feels good,' moaned Harry as he let his full weight fall onto Ginny's. Slowly, Harry began to force his hips forward, instantly feeling Ginny's small pussy begin to stretch and expand to accommodate for his large cock.

'Mmmmmmm,' moaned Ginny suddenly in pleasure as she finally felt Harry's huge balls rest on the underside of her pussy. She wrapped her slender legs around Harry's waist as he began to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy.

He began plunging his entire dick into Ginny's sweet pussy as he felt her pussy walls constrict nicely around his thick cock. Harry bit lightly into Ginny's neck for comfort as he grabbed her ass cheeks with a look of wild desire in his eyes. She flipped around and they began to go at it doggy style.

'Mmmmmm, oh yes fuck me,' moaned Ginny as she thrust her ass back at Harry so that the smacking sounds of their groins echoed around the room. Harry struggled to keep hold of Ginny's firm ass as he viciously thrust and she ground it back at him eagerly.

'Ahh fuck, your such a dirty little girl aren't you,' moaned Harry as reached around and grabbed her hanging tits with his hands, his cock disappeared then appeared at a wanton rate.

'This is fucking heaven,' sighed Harry out loud after a few more minutes as he felt Ginny's pussy juices explode around his dick. Without thinking, Harry prodded his finger into Ginny's ass, causing her to scream out in ecstasy.

'Mmmmppf…..ahh fuck,' moaned Harry as he began to feel waves of pleasure jolt through his body. Harry took a firm hold of Ginny's cheeks as he began to thrust hard into her pussy, loving the sight of his cock disappearing fully into her tight cunt. After a few more minutes of pounding, Harry finally felt a strong, unstoppable orgasm surround his body.

'Ahhhh…urghhhh…ahhhhh I'm so close!' Harry groaned as he suddenly felt his dick slip out of Ginny's ass. Suddenly, he looked down to her kneeling below his dick as her hands rubbed hard and quickly along his dick.

'Arghhh here I cum!' moaned Harry suddenly as he could no longer hold back the waves of beautiful pleasure that pulsated from his dick.

'Ahhhhhh…urghhhhh…urghhhhhhh…ahhhh fuck yes!' groaned Harry as seven, thick strands of his creamy cum exploded out of the tip of his cock and onto the girl's hands and face.

'Ahhh take it all luv,' Harry moaned as smaller spurts of cum shot out of his hard dick. Finally, Harry felt his orgasm subside as he surveyed the two delighted girls. Her faces and hands were covered in his thick, as she giggled. With a wave of his hand Harry vanished their secretions and cleaned them up.

'Harry that was incredible!' exclaimed Ginny as she and Harry flopped onto the bed in exhausted ecstasy. He laughed as they lay for a moment on the bed to catch their breath.


End file.
